Light Within
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Mercy is new to the school. She seems to be so nice and innocent and weak. But deep down inside she's more powerful than them all. Nath/OC there will be more characters later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**a new story? already? I just... okay My Candy Love is the freaking best so...**

**Nathaniel: Zaffie is there something wrong?**

**me: no! and i'm not Zaffie now it is Claudette-Mercy now**

**Castiel: *mad as always* and here she goes again**

**me: *rant* iloveNathnielbutiloveKentintooievenloveyouCastiel!you'resuchabadboyandilovebadboysandNathanielissohotidon'tknowwhotochoose!Kenwasawimpthanahothottie!andLysander!**

**Lysander: should we do something?**

**Kentin: no she'll burn out...eventually**

**Castiel: *very mad and annoyed* STOP HER NOW!**

**Nathaniel: How?!**

**Kentin: one of us has to kiss her**

**all of the boys: *sweatdrop***

**Lysander: not me**

**Kentin: I won't do it!**

**Nathaniel: *shakes head frantically* not me last time I did it she wouldn't let go for a week**

**Castiel: *furious* so _i_ have to?!**

**the others: *nod***

**Castiel: *growls* I hate her *grabs me and kisses me***

**me: *faints violently***

**Kentn: have can someone faint violently?**

**all of the boys: *shrug***

**Lysander: now since she didn't say the disclaimer I will say it for her Mercy doesn't own My Candy Love, sadly, but I wish she did I love her**

**Kentin: YOU WHAT?!**

**Lysander: *blushes* not that way a friendly way**

**Castiel: it had better be a friendly way she's _mine_**

**Nathaniel: ha, obviously I am her favorite**

**all of the boys: *start fighting eachother***

* * *

I followed the principal to the class room.

I pushed up my glasses and tugged at the sweater.

When the door opened all eyes were on me.

"Students," the principal said," this is your new classmate. I expect you to be nice. Introduce yourself."

_Alright don't stutter. Do not stutter!_

_" _H-hi my n-name is Claudette, b-but most people call me Mercy a-after my mom. I-I hope we get along."

_Seriously I couldn't come up with anything better than that?!_

"Well you four-eyed geek hate to break it to you but you're already an outcast. And that sweater looks like it gives you a few extra pounds or are you really that fat," a blonde girl said.

Everyone started to laugh at her comment.

I lowered my head letting my hair fall in my face.

"ENOUGH!" the principal yelled," Amber meet me in my office after class. Claudette sit next to Iris."

A girl near the back raised her hand.

I took one step and stopped.

I tried to move but couldn't.

_No not now!_

Everything was engulfed in white light as I fell to the ground.

* * *

_"Iris!" Rosalya shouted as she ran to the said girl._

_"Is she alive?" Lysander asked._

_"I don't feel a pulse," Rosalya said tearfully._

_"She's alive I can feel her life energy it's faint but there," Kentin muttered._

_"It's coming back!" Kim yelled, readying her weapon._

* * *

I gasped as I regained consciousness.

The principal had a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I stood up and fixed my sweater. I nodded. "I-it's j-just m-my..."

She gave an understanding nod.

My brother had already explained to her that I'm a psychic-mindreader.

And I don't have complete control over the visions yet.

I walked to my seat avoiding the stares for my classmates. Most of which were hiding the fact that they were laughing at me.

I sat down and took out my songbook/drawing pad.

_Pick yourself up and brush yourself off again_

That seemed a good way to start.

_Don't let their words get you down_

I guess I'm writing about myself here.

I stopped writing as the bell rung.

"Excuse me, Mercy?" that girl Iris said.

I looked up.

"If you want I could show you around and don't pay attention to Amber she's like that to nearly everyone."

"O-okay," I stuttered.

She took my schedule and looked over it. "We have all the same classes," Iris said a bit excited.

"R-really?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled me.

"And I'll introduce you to some of my friends. I'm sure they'll like you."

I had no choice but to follow her.

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

**so is it good? bad? should I continue?**

**and so you know Claudette-Mercy is me ...not my real name though...**

**I had this idea while playing episode 3 (I just started playing My Candy Love a few weeks ago)**

**the first few chapters are planned out so far **

**until next time right now I have to stop the boys fighting ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**if you want to know what Mercy looks like**

**long white hair **

**light green eyes **

**wears glasses (you know that)**

**and is pretty short (5 foot 2)**

* * *

**Nat****haniel: *in pain* ow...ouch...that hurts**

**me: well next time don't get into a fight**

**Kentin: it was Castiel's fault he started it**

**me: don't you dare blame Cassy for your mistake**

**Castiel: don't call me Cassy**

**me: I can call you what I like got it?**

**Lysander: how about we just do the disclaimer and forget about everything**

**Armin: why do we have to do the disclaimer anyway?**

**me: it makes my author powers stronger**

**Alexy: author powers?**

**me: it's how I control you emotions and make you do things against your will**

**Nathaniel: ...**

**Armin: *scared* so you could rape us**

**me: what the hell does he watch**

**Alexy: M-rated movies**

**me: just do they disclaimer**

**all the boys: Mercy doesn't own My Candy Love or anything you may recognise**

* * *

I followed Iris throughout the day.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I kept my green eyes trained on the floor as Iris pulled me to her friends.

"Mercy," she said stopping. I looked up to see some people at a table.

"This is Kim, Violette, Lysander, Rosalya, and Kentin. Guys this is Mercy. She's new here."

They smiled at me.

"Hey what about us?" a boy with blue hair said coming up to us with a boy with black hair.

Iris rolled her eyes. "And the twins Armin and Alexy."

I gave them a shy smile.

Alexy ,I guess, pulled me into a hug.

I stiffened up.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Rosalya pulled him away.

"Stop that! Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" she said.

Then she looked at me. "I can already see we need to go shopping," she commented looking at my clothes.

"I-I-I w-what?" I stuttered.

"And boost your confidence," Kim added.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You stutter a lot," Kentin commented, "But don't worry it's a cute stutter."

I felt my face heat up.

"I-I n-need too go to m-my l-locker f-for s-something," I said hurrying away from them.

I hate that I'm so shy. The stupid stuttering.

It's embarrassing.

I turned around the corner and crashed into someone, making them drop all of their stuff.

And my glasses fell off.

"S-sorry I w-wasn't l-looking where I-I was g-going," I said.

I rolled off of the person and tried to find my glasses.

"Here are your glasses," he said.

I put hem on and looked at the person.

He had blond hair and golden eyes.

"Are you new here?" he asked, "I don't think I've seen you before."

I helped him gather his papers.

"I-I just g-got here. M-my n-name's Mercy."

He smiled.

"I'm Nathaniel. If you have any troubles just come see me."

He got his stuff and left.

I made my way to the courtyard to get some fresh air.

I saw another boy, but he had red hair and gray eyes.

"...H-hi?" I said unsure of what to say.

"Hi," he said crossing his arms.

Why aren't you just a ray of sunshine.

"T-that shirt reminds me of something," I commented.

I made it through a sentence only stuttering once!

"What something in one of your cartoons?" Rude much?

And who watches cartoons?

"No, get out here it's the logo of a popular rock band," I said. No stutter!

"So the new girl listens to the band Winged Skull?"

"S-sometimes, yes." Stupid stutter...

"Cool I don't know many girls who listen to rock."

I nodded.

And ran off.

My shyness kicked back in hard.

I sat down in the garden and hugged my knees, rocking back and forth.

"Mercy?"

* * *

**and there it is done**

**but who said that?**

**will she find love soon?**

**will she go shopping with Rosa?**

**AND WILL NATHANIEL STOP STUDYING?! (joke)**

**find out next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kentin: where's Mercy**

**me: *hides behind Castiel* I said I was sorry don't kill me!**

**Nathaniel: what did you do this time**

**me: nothing**

**Kentin: she tricked me into eating the one thing that I hate**

**Lysander: which is?**

**Kentin: SPICY FOOD**

**me: I said sorry just let it go**

**Kentin: NO!**

**me: *sings***

**Castiel: shut up *covers my mouth***

**me: *moves his hand* say it**

**Castiel: Mercy doesn't own MCL or anything you may recognise **

**me: thank you *continues to sing***

**Nathaniel: ugh...**

* * *

I sat down in the garden and hugged my knees, rocking back and forth.

"Mercy?"

I looked up.

"J-Jade?"

He nodded.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I asked.

"I told you already. Dual education."

I nodded.

Jade is my best friend I have known him my whole life.

"What are_ you _doing here?" he asked.

I looked down.

"I-I was talking to t-this guy and got really shy and ran," I said, "But I really have to go. I have to get back to a few people."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Friends on the first day?"

I shrugged.

Then I went back to the cafeteria.

"I was meaning to ask you," Rosa said as soon as I got there, What are you?"

"A psychic-mindreader. A-and y-you?"

"Angel-born mage." Rosa.

"Sorcerer." Alexy and Armin.

"Dark mage." Kim.

"White mage." Violette.

"Water elementist." Iris.

"Demon werewolf." Kentin.

I looked at Lysander who hadn't said what he was.

"I prefer not to say," he said.

"He likes his privacy," Iris told me.

I nodded.

Then the bell rung.

"Time for our training class," Iris said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me. Again...

* * *

By the time we got there and changed clothes I noticed that the people that I met were in here too.

"FRONT AND CENTER CLAUDETTE!" the gym teacher yelled.

I went up there trying not to show how nervous I was.

"WHAT IS YOUR POWER?"

I looked down.

"I-I d-don't h-have any," I said.

A lot of people started laughing.

But my, I guess, friends were confused.

"BUT I WAS TALKING TO THE PRINCIPAL AND-"

I was starting to feel dizzy with all this noise.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR DAMN TALK WITH MY GRANDMA! NOW EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted.

The room went silent.

Did I just?

...

I really hate myself.

I ran out as fast as I could.

And kept running until I got home.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sebastian my brother asked.

"Don't ask," I muttered.

I went to my room and fell onto my bed.

And slowly went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**me: hey guys**

**the boys: what**

**me: let us go over the story stats**

**Nathaniel: it is not really good**

**me: why**

**Kentin: you'll see**

**Nathaniel: 88 views **

**me: ...**

**Lysander: 4 reviews, 2 for the first chapter, 1 for the second, 1 for the third**

**me: ...**

**Castiel: 2 follows, 2 favorites **

**me: ...**

**Armin: I think she's in horrified shock**

**Alexy: Mercy doesn't own MCL or anything you may recognise **

**me: whatever let me get to work on the next chapter**

**Dake: can I join you**

**the boys: NOOOOO!**

* * *

I got out of bed and took a shower.

I didn't want to go back to school today and have to deal with everyone.

I sighed and put on a white dress, a blue scarf, blue boots, and a white beanie.

"Hungry?" Sebastian asked.

"No not really. Anyway I have to leave now," I said.

He hugged me. "Try not to blow up today, okay?"

I nodded as I grabbed my backpack and left.

* * *

As soon as I opened the school doors it felt like everyone was looking at me.

I kept my head down as I went to my locker.

As soon as I had my things sorted, Iris showed up and pulled me out to the school garden.

All of my friends were there.

Oh great, time to explain.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You said you didn't have powers!"

"Quiet down," Lysander said, "she must have an explanation or she just wants to keep it to herself."

I sent him a grateful smile.

"I-I told t-them that b-because it... it brings too m-much attention to me."

They all nodded.

Just then the bell rung.

We split up and went our separate ways, except for Iris since we share the same classes.

* * *

I groaned as my body connected with the ground for the fifth time.

I'm no good at sparring practice.

And Amber of all people was the one that I was going against.

I sat up and looked around.

Nearly everyone was laughing.

I sighed and stood up.

"She's such a loser."

"Can't even do anything."

"Worthless."

I looked at Amber and her friends.

They had made the previous comments.

"You'll get better," Nathaniel said as he walked past me.

* * *

The next two weeks went past like this.

And everyone was seemingly getting bored with the routine.

That is, until Wednesday.

"_All students must report to the gym for the instructions on the next field test._"

"I hope we don't have to go to the Midnight Maze," Kim said.

"I-is it t-that horrible?"

"A little yes," Rosa said.

We made our way to the gym.

Grandma Lucil, I, uh, mean the principal was already there.

"The location of the test will be the Midnight Maze."

A lot of students groaned.

"I know it isn't your favorite but you need the practice for real life situations. You will be put into groups of ten. You may each choose one weapon."

I looked at my friends hoping that they will be in my group.

Mr. Faraize came with a thing to stamp our hand so that we know who is in our group.

A blue flame.

Turns out Nathaniel, Rosa, Kim, Lysander, Kentin, Iris, Castiel, Amber, and Violette were in my group.

I wonder how this will turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**me: WHAT THE F*** IS THIS KENNY?! WHY THE H*** DID YOU KISS THAT F***ING W**** AMBER?! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT D*** B****! AND THEN WHEN I HOLD UP A D*** BUNNY BY F***ING REFLEX YOU SAY THAT YOU GAVE YOUR FIRST D*** KISS TO A D*** BUNNY?!**

**Kentin: I-I'm sorry Mercy**

**me: YOUR FIRST D*** KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME D*** IT! *throws vase at Ken***

**Castiel: he's going to die**

**Nathaniel: I almost feel sorry for him**

**Armin: almost?**

**Nathaniel: well he did kiss my _sister_!**

**Armin: okay okay **

**Alexy: should we stop her?**

**the boys: * look at me***

***I am on top of Kentin with a fork shouting 'die'***

**me: DIE D*** IT DIE!**

**Castiel: *smirks* no not at all**

**Lysander: *sighs and grabs my waist* that is enough we will do the disclaimer if it will make you happy**

**me: fine**

**the boys: Mercy does not own MCL or anything you recognize**

**me: *sulks over to the emo corner and cries***

**the boys: *glare at Kentin* see what you did?!**

**Kentin: I said sorry I don't know what to do**

**all of the boys: *sigh***

* * *

I went over to the weapons followed by my group.

Why did Amber have to be in this group?

I picked up a bow with a quiver full of arrows.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Kim asked.

I looked up at her.

She had a worried look on her face.

I smiled a little.

So much like Raven. So worried about me.

I nodded silently and looked back down.

"Ha, I bet she doesn't," Amber said, " She can't even beat me at sparring and I didn't even lift a finger."

I looked up at her.

She was smirking.

"Amber that's enough," Nathaniel said, "Mercy has time to improve and she needs all the help she can get. So stop insulting her."

Amber huffed and turned her nose up.

"Attention everyone it is now time to start you may enter the maze."

"Just leave the fighting to us," Rosa said.

I sighed and nodded.

* * *

The maze is really dark and a bit nerve-racking.

The monsters that appeared were simple Imps.

Cute little flower-like things.

But they are pretty powerful.

They all made sure to keep an eye on me and were a little protective. Except Castiel and Amber.

But I don't know why Nathaniel was the most protective. **(me: is it not obvious? Castiel: Mercy you are a little naïve in the story me: SHUT UP I DON'T NEED YOUR S***)**

I looked around.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Dawn taught me that when really powerful monsters are around the weaker ones make themselves scarce.

"W-wait," I said.

"What is it?" Lysander asked.

"I-it's too q-quiet h-here," I stuttered.

No one moved.

"Your right," Violette said quietly.

"Maybe we should-" Kentin was cut off by a loud roar.

A huge tiger-like monster came from the trees.

It reared up and let out another deafening roar.

A Golden Death Lynx.

Everyone readied themselves for battle.

Iris pushed me out of the way.

Nathaniel started the battle by letting out a strong lightning storm.

_Raven's is stronger, _I thought.

The battle went by as a blur.

It reared up again. Sparks of magic flying off of it.

My eyes widened.

It was charging up.

* * *

_"Get them out of here!"_

_"And you?"_

_"I'll keep it away."_

_"But-"_

_"GO!"_

_"DADDY!"_

* * *

I gasped at the horrible memory.

I couldn't let it happen again.

I ran in front of my friends and that witch. **(aka Amber)**

"Get back!" I shouted, barely recognizing the fierce tone of my voice.

"Mercy get out of here!" Rosa yelled.

Too late I already started.

* * *

Rosa pov

Mercy ran in front of the Lynx.

"Get back!" she shouted.

Her tone was very fierce.

"Mercy get out of here!" I yelled.

She'll get killed!

It's using its special attack.

These kinds of monsters aren't even supposed to be here.

Her body started to glow.

She waved her hands around as the monster got frozen in time.

I looked at the others.

They looked just as confused.

She focused her hands in front of her as a ball of light formed.

"And release," she said softly.

The Lynx started moving again as the ball shot towards it.

"And DIE!" she yelled as she spread her arms out to the side.

While a huge explosion made it hard to see anything.

The only thing that went through my mind was: Is she alright?

* * *

Mercy pov

I stood there as the dust and dirt settled.

I felt everyone looking at me.

Damn it. I drained myself again.

I fell backwards.

And before I hit the ground someone caught me

The last thing I saw were concerned golden eyes.

* * *

**holy crap that was long**

**hmm maybe there's more to Mercy than what meets the eye**

**and who's Raven and Dawn?**

**will she explain everything soon?**

**WILL NATHANIEL GROE A PAIR AND ASK HER OUT?!**

**find out next time ;)**

**and two updates in one day?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**me: you were dating that piece of s*** **

**Castiel: not me too**

**me: and then YOU DON'T F***ING BELEIVE ME WHEN THAT D*** B**** COMES BACK?!**

**Castiel: sorry but-**

**me: NO EXCUSES _KITTEN_**

**all of the boys: *cringe slightly***

**me: WHY ARE YOU BOYS SO D*** STUPID I LEAVE YOU FOR A MINUTE AND I COME BACK TO FIND OUT YOU WERE WITH SOME S***!**

**Lysander: calm down all of us aren't like that**

**me: *smiles* yeah so Kenny Cassy go into the dungeon but first say the disclaimer**

**Knetin and Castiel: Mercy doesn't know MCL or anything you recognize *go to the dungeon***

**me: now Armin let's play video games**

**Armin: YAY!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

"So she's okay?" I heard Rosa ask.

I sat up.

I was on a bed in the nurse's office. The others were talking to the nurse.

"She'll be fine. Just a little rest and she'll be fine."

"Can we go now?" Amber asked, "I'm not even her friend."

I cleared my throat. And they all turned to me.

"I'll be talking to the principal if you need me," the nurse said as she left the room.

"What did you do back there?" Rosa asked, "I thought you were just a Psychic-Mindreader?"

I looked down at the floor.

"What are you hiding?" Kim asked.

My head snapped up.

They were all looking at me.

"H-hiding?"

"Psychic-Mindreaders don't have powers like that," Nathaniel said.

I looked at the wall.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" Kentin asked.

I looked at him blankly as my legs started to wobble. I hate what these visions do to me.

I collapsed to my knees as the vision came to me.

* * *

_I was in the park._

_All of my friends were here as well._

_I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind._

_"Where do you think_ Joie**(Joey)**_ and Kentin ran off to?"_

_I knew the voice but I couldn't tell who it was._

_"I don't know maybe they-"_

_Screams filled the air as the sky grew darker._

_"Great an attack."_

* * *

I blinked as it wore off.

Every one of my friends were looking at me worried.

"What just happened?" Iris asked.

"V-visions," I said quietly.

They nodded.

"W-what h-happened after I-I passed out?" I just wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, Nathaniel caught you and carried you as we got out of the maze. Rosa freaked out too," Kentin said.

"Did not!" Rosa said hitting his arm.

I looked over to Nathaniel. He was looking out the window.

"I-if you don't m-mind I need to get home," I said.

"I'll walk you," Nathaniel offered, "It's getting late and rumors of people going missing are stirring."

I nodded as we started to leave.

* * *

It was getting pretty dark out here.

Sebastian is probably having a fit right now.

The whole time he walked me home, Nathaniel held my hand.

And I'm sure my cheeks are a bit red.

But he didn't really seem affected by it.

"See you tomorrow," he said as he let his hand slip from mine.

I nodded.

Then an idea came to me.

_Oh no she's coming out again. _You know you would be nothing without me. _I would be safe without you. _Riiight.

"Nathaniel wait," I said as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed.

"That's all I wanted," I whispered as I brushed my lips against his cheek. I backed away and went inside.

I smiled to myself as I went to my room.

"Where have you been?!" Sebastian nearly yelled.

"I drained myself so I was still at school."

"The monsters there aren't powerful enough for you to drain yourself."

"It was a Golden Death Lynx."

He paled and muttered something about having to talk to grandma Lucil.

I went and changed my clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning happy that it's Friday.

I sighed as I got out of bed.

I put on a yellow sundress, long white socks, a white sweater, yellow flats, and a yellow and white headband.

I saw a note on the counter.

_Memi-chan,_

_Gone to the college. I'll be back late. There's extra money on the fridge._

_S.B._

I got the money and grabbed a banana and left.

When I got there I went straight to my locker.

As soon as I opened it, paint and pictures from my enrollment, which were ruined, fell out on me.

The whole hall erupted into laughter.

"Now stay away from Nathaniel," Amber said harshly as she glared at me followed by her friends.

I ran to the locker room and cleaned myself up.

Luckily I had a spare change of clothes.

* * *

I made my way to the student council room after I cleaned up.

Maybe Nathaniel could do something?

When I got there he was sorting some papers with a girl that I didn't recognize.

I cleared my throat.

He looked up.

"Oh, Mercy is there something you need?" He asked, "You have a little paint on you."

He reached up and wiped it off my cheek.

"I-I came to see you b-because when I opened my locker p-paint come out and these." I showed him one of the pictures.

"A-and right after Amber came and t-threatened me to stay away from you."

He sighed, "I'll talk to her, but we don't know if she actually did it."

My eye twitched.

"Okay," I said barely above a whisper.

* * *

Rosa and Lysander were walking with me as I went to my locker.

Tomorrow we were going to spend the day together along with Nathaniel.

Suddenly a shrill shriek filled the air.

Amber was covered in paint and plastic spiders.

She looked at me.

"You! You did this to me!" she yelled.

"W-what?" I said.

"She would never and she's too shy for something like that," Rosa said.

I looked at the ground so that my hair fell in front of my face.

I smirked.

Yeah, I did do it but I'm just an oh so innocent little girl.

Ha, one of my secret talents.

Nathaniel came and got Amber.

"Why would she think you did it?" Lysander wondered out loud.

Because I did.

"I-I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**me: this chapter is the best**

**Castiel: why**

**Nathaniel: she beats Dake**

**me: HECK YEAH!**

**Lysander: can we just say the disclaimer already**

**me: knock yourself out**

**the boys: Mercy doesn't own MCL or anything **

**me: sadly it is true**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and took a shower.

Weekends are like heaven.

I put on a light blue dress and light brown sandals.

Then I stuffed the other things in my beach bag.

"Memi-chan breakfast is ready," Sebastian said.

I nodded and went to the kitchen with my things.

"...and so she started screaming at me and blaming me," I said, finishing my of story of what happened yesterday with Amber.

"Hmm, I raised you well," Sebastian commented.

I rolled my eyes. "You only raised me for half my life."

"No, I raised you for your whole life," he insisted.

"Whatever."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and went to answer it.

Rosa, Lysander, Leigh, Nathaniel...and Amber were here.

I wanted to scream _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?_

But I resisted.

"O-oh, h-hi guys. I-if you don't mind me asking, w-why is Amber here?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "She wanted to spend time with her brother."

"Memi-chan, I have to go now. Don't be out too late. Don't get hurt. I'll be home after midnight so don't wait up," Sebastian said about to leave.

I nodded.

"Who was that? Rosa asked when he left.

"M-my brother."

"You don't look like siblings," Nathaniel commented.

"H-he looks like..." I looked down and blinked rapidly to rip myself of the tears building up in my eyes. "...like our M-mum. And I-I look like our D-dad."

"There won't be enough room in the car for her let's just leave her," Amber said.

Just now did I notice that there were six people trying to go in a car made for five.

Rosa shrugged as if it were nothing. "Mercy can sit on Nath's lap."

I looked at Nathaniel. He had a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

This is going to be awkward.

* * *

Why did we let Rosa drive?! She seems to be able to hit every bump in the road.

I was sitting near Nathaniel's knees, gripping the driver's seat.

"R-Rosa," I stuttered, "S-stop and let Leigh drive."

She huffed. "No."

I let out a small squeak as she hit a bigger bump.

Keep in mind, I'm only around one hundred pounds.

I went up in the air a little then landed down on Nathaniel near _there._

He let out something between a quiet groan and whimper.

Gosh, I knew this would be awkward but not this much!

"Rosalya let me drive." Leigh.

"Rosalya, let my brother drive. We don't need you to destroy the tires." Lysander.

"YOU BITCH! You made me mess up my lip gloss!" Amber.

"Amber! Watch what you say!" Nathaniel.

Why did I even agree to go to the beach?

Rosa stopped at a red light and turned to us.

"Leigh drives like on old man. I want to get there so I can see what Mercy is wearing so I can force her in bikini."

I huffed in annoyance.

She hit another bump.

Nathaniel wrapped an arm around my waist to stop me from going in the air again.

Longest car ride of my life...

* * *

As soon as Rosa parked we all nearly ran out of the car.

I went to change.

I had a white and blue bikini, the bottoms for it had jewels hanging off the sides.

"Come on Mercy we're waiting for you," Rosa said.

I stepped out. They all looked at me.

What are they thinking?

_OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH I didn't even have to force her into a bikini! _-Rosa.

_Well she didn't damage the tires._\- Leigh.

_I hope she doesn't drive us home too._\- Lysander.

_I can't believe she made me mess up my make up_\- Amber. Drama queen.

_Wow, Mercy looks really beautiful in that- WAIT! Why am I thinking this?! -_Nathaniel.

I smiled as I read their minds.

We went to set up our beach towels.

Rosa was going through her bag.

"I forgot the sunscreen. Mercy can you go see if the vender has some?"

I nodded and left.

Eventually I found the vender.

He was the guy from the Dollar Shop.

He even gave me a fake mustache.

"H-hey guys. I'm back." Holy shit only one stutter! _Inner me watch your language! _NEVER!

Gosh now I'm talking to myself. Oh well that's normal for my family.

"Mercy, do you want me to put some on your back for you?" Nathaniel asked.

_NOOO! _Say yes.

"S-sure," I mumbled.

HA! You did what I said! _Don't get used to it._

I felt kind of weird having him put the sunscreen on my back. And even more so since Amber was glaring at me.

"I want to go swim now Nath," Amber said.

"In a minute Amber," Nathaniel said.

"But you said you'd do what I wanted to," she said in a little girl voice. Ha, Isabella is better at it.

"We still have friends here to spend time with," he replied.

"Fine! Stay with your 'friends'" she yelled and left.

"Drama Queen," Rosa muttered.

* * *

Nathaniel looked around.

"I think we should go look for Amber," he said.

"Whhhyyyy," Rosa whined.

Leigh and Lysander looked up from whatever they were doing.

"She wants attention and once she made herself sick to get it. She's allergic to nuts. But it isn't very serious she just gets a rash. I'm worried she may find some."

We nodded as we split up to find her.

Let her have the damn nuts._ NO! Inner me how many times do I have to say no? _She wants to get a rash so let her. _That would make a nice blackmail picture. _That's the spirit!

* * *

I looked everywhere but didn't see her so I went back to the towels and saw her there.

And others came back before she could say something to me.

"I want some ice cream," Amber said suddenly.

Get it yourself.

"I-I'll go buy some," I offered.

"No you already bought the sunscreen for us. It wouldn't be fair to let you pay for ice cream too," Lysander said.

"It isn't a problem for me," I replied as I left.

Turns out the stuff has nuts in it.

This will be good. _I'm so horrible. _No you are living. _Whatever inner me, whatever._

"H-here's the ice cream," I said, giving everyone some.

"It had better have been expensive," Amber said.

_Oh, the reaction will be. _I love it when you act like this. _We're the same person._ You know what I mean.

While eating I kept looking at Amber. No reaction yet.

"I don't feel good," Amber said when we finished, "Nath come with me."

He went with her. And I went to walk around the beach until something happens.

Suddenly this tall blond guy with tattoos came up to me.

"Hey, are you alone here?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I was just about to go back to my friends," I replied.

"Forget your friends come with me." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me.

"So what's your name beautiful?" he asked. Is he supposed to be...flirting?

"Claudette," I grumbled. _And I don't give a fuck your name is!_

"My name's Dakota but my friends call me Dake."

"Well _Dake_," I spat his name out with so much venom, "I want to go back to my friends you need to leave me alone."

I saw the others coming towards us.

"We still have things to do," Dake said.

He just had to push it. _Idiot. _Got that right.

I kicked him down there.

He dropped his surfboard and fell to the ground.

The others stopped.

I used my powers to move the surfboard to my hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I said, hitting him with each word, "WHEN I SAY LEAVE ME ALONE, I MEAN LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!"

I hit him so hard the last time that the board snapped in half.

Dake groaned.

"Feisty, huh? I like my girls feisty," he said from the ground.

I looked at him over my shoulder as I walked away.

"In your dreams. You're not even my type."

The others had their mouths wide open.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Who are you and what have you done to Mercy?" Rosa said.

"He made me mad," I said shrugging.

We went back to Amber.

"No don't come over here!"

Amber was covered in rashes.

I slipped my phone from my bag and snapped a picture while no one was looking.

"Just admit it you did it again," Nathaniel said, quite irritated.

"Nooo. I didn't. It really itches!"

"I'm not leaving because of you Amber."

"FINE!" she shouted gathering her stuff and leaving.

Afterwards, we went swimming.

And my bikini top came undone so Nathaniel helped me retie it.

_He can do that without any problems. _Then why can't he ask us out. _Shut it inner me._


	8. Chapter 8

**me: GUUUUUYYYYYYSSSS!**

**Nathaniel: *annoyed* what**

**me: clean up we're having guests**

**Castiel: who**

**me: Dawn Raven Joie and Isabella**

**Kentin: who are they**

**me: they're my...Just say the damn disclaimer and watch the show**

**the boys: Mercy does not own anything only her OCs**

**me: enjoy and post prompts for my MCL one-shot collection if you haven't seen it already**

* * *

I spent Sunday morning looking at cartoons in my robe.

What I just got out the shower and Sebastian's gone. Though it wouldn't matter if he was here.

Then the cursed doorbell rang.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

No one interrupts my anime!

I swung the door open.

"N-Nathaniel?"

Why the hell was he here?

He was blushing a bit.

I gave myself a onceover and noticed that you could see my bra.

I covered myself.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to got to the park for a picnic."

Did he grow a pair?! _Will you shut up?_

"Uh, sure, yes come in. As you can see I-I still need to get dressed."

I showed him over to the living room.

Then hurried to get dressed.

Blue shorts, a white tunic, and brown wedges.

"O-okay I'm ready," I said going down.

"Ready for what?" Sebastian asked coming from his room.

He looked at Nathaniel then at me. And he smirked.

"Memi-chan, are you going out on a date?"

My cheeks heated up. I could see that Nathaniel was blushing too.

"No," I said, "It's just two friends going to spend time together. Not a date."

Sebastian looked at me blankly. "Oh sure."

I grabbed Nathaniel's hand and pulled him away before my lovely brother could embarrass me more.

* * *

"So is there a reason you wanted a have a picnic with me?" I asked, skeptically.

Nathaniel shook his head. "No. I finished everything for school and needed to get away from my sister for a while."

I laughed a little.

Everyone needs to get away from her.

We continued to talk and eat what he had packed.

Then all to soon it was getting dark.

"Well I guess we should go now," Nathaniel suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

While walking me he held my hand again.

_Why does he have to do this!? _He's in denial. _I did not ask for your opinion. _Bitch. _Slut. _Whore.

I shook my head.

Why do I argue with myself?

When he walked me to the door, he kissed my on the cheek.

Holy crap! Is this pay back for when I did it?

Oh well.

* * *

The next day I wasn't so happy to go to school.

Why must they hypnotize us into thinking that we need to know these things?

Ah, the true me is returning.

Awakening from the shy slumber of new things.

I got my things from my locker.

"You!" Amber shouted coming at me, "I told you to stay away!"

She pushed me into the lockers, knocking my glasses off.

Though I don't need the glasses. I can see fine.

But that isn't the point.

"You can't tell me who not to be around," I said to her.

People started to whisper.

From the corner of my eye I saw my friends coming.

Amber raised her hand to slap me.

Oh, help. So scared. _Be nice inner me. She's stupider than that guy at the beach._

She was about to bring her hand down when someone stopped her.

A girl with long dark purple hair and black eyes.

*Gasp* It can't be._ Inner me stop being dramatic._

"Touch my sister and you're dead Barbie Bitch," she said in a voice that was almost calm.

Amber looked at me her, huffed and left.

"Raven?" I said.

She looked at me.

"Oh, Mercy," she sighed, "Seems as though you made enemies."

"What's going on?" another voice said.

Three more girls came.

"Joie, Dawn, Izzy!" I said hugging then.

Someone cleared their throat.

Oh, did I forget my friends?

"Um, guys these are my sisters. Ravianne-"

"Call me Raven. If you dare say my full name you'll regret it."

"-Dawn, Isabella, and Joelle."

"I prefer Joie."

"These are my friends. Rosalya, Iris, Kim, Violette, Armin, Alexy, Kentin, Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel."

The two groups looked at each other.

"Well," Izzy said after some time, "at least we know you weren't alone all this time."

And just like that my time at Sweet Amoris got that much better.

Now that my sisters are here.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay before the disclaimer here's what they look like**

**Ravianne (Raven): dark purple hair, black eyes, 5 foot 6 **

**Isabella (Izzy): ash colored hair, yellow eyes, 5 foot 4**

**Joelle (Joie(Joey)): black hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 5**

**Dawn: blond hair, purple eyes, 5 foot 1**

**Claudette-Mercy: white hair, light green eyes, 5 foot 2 **

**Sebastian: ash colored hair, yellow eyes, 6 foot 3 1/2**

**Hunter: black hair, black eyes, 6 foot 4 **

* * *

**me: so do you like my sisters**

**Kentin: *drools***

**Nathaniel: they're nice but I like you more**

**Castiel: Blondie over there is more annoying than all of you combined **

**Lysander: they are nice**

**Armin: *plays game* whatever**

**Raven: *hits Armin's head* you had better pay attention**

**Armin: OW!**

**me: *frustrated* guys say the disclaimer**

**everyone: Mercy does not own MCL or really anything other than her OCs**

**Dawn: that means she own us**

**my sisters: *nod***

**me: *grumbles* ...whatever...**

* * *

**oh and I hope you've noticed that Mercy is not completely sane**

**it gets worse **

* * *

I looked at my shocked friends.

"You look nothing alike," Kim commented.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"We each took on the traits of a different ancestor," Izzy said.

They nodded.

Dawn went up to Castiel.

"Hey, Sunshine, I need a tour of the school and you'll do just fine. Okay? Okay."

She didn't give him time to react as she latched on to his arm and pulled him away.

"So why didn't you all start at the same time?" Nathaniel asked.

"We were still in England with our other brother," Joie answered.

"Tsk, all of you need a wardrobe change," Rosa said.

Raven growled at her. "You dare try and get me into something I don't like, don't be surprised if I kill you."

I pulled her back some. "Chill RayRay we don't want a repeat of last year."

She huffed and turned away.

"Don't mind her," Izzy said, "She has anger problems and is a bit territorial. So as a warning if you don't want to be seriously injured let her warm up to you first."

* * *

(later after lunch)

"NEW GIRLS. FRONT AND CENTER!" the gym teacher, uhh, what's his name again? Oh yeah Mr. Boris.

"TELL YOUR POWER AND SHOW IT!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Raven yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Shout one more time and I'll show you my damn powers alright!" Haha! He made her mad!

She was going closer to him with a red glow in her eyes.

I stood in front of her as Joie pulled her back.

"Mr. Boris," I said, "Can they not show their powers this time?"

He nodded slightly.

"Anyway," he said, not yelling, "sparring practice is today. Get in the usual pairs."

Amber smirked at me.

_It's not nice to see that the rash is gone. _Let's put some nuts in her lunch tomorrow. _Holy shit that's a great plan. _Hell yeah!

I grabbed the pole thing that we were using.

Amber thinks just because she won every other time she'll win again.

She swung it at me from the left side.

I blocked it easily.

And of course she was taken back by this.

I smirked as I slowed her down an hit her from the side.

Her face contorted in pain.

Pay back bitch.

Every hit she threw I blocked and hit her while doing so.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Inner self why are we so evil and insane? _I don't care!

I swung upwards, sending her into the air.

"AHH!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. And didn't get back up.

I looked around everyone was looking at me weird.

"What do I have something on my face?" I said. _Excuse me where did this sass come from? _ME! _Oh, great..._

I smirked as I looked to my friends.

They were shocked too most likely by my attitude change.

I get like this when family is near. Actually the whole family is like this.

One could say that we are insane. Not all there.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Rosa exclaimed.

"I runs in the family," Joie said, "Cross us and we'll kick your ass."

"Get it off!" Castiel growled.

Dawn was hanging on to his neck.

Raven grabbed Dawn's waist and yanked her off.

"Hey Kentin you seem familiar," Joie said.

He smiled. "You don't recognize me? How about shorten my name to three letters."

"KEN?!" He nodded.

What he's that dork that followed her like a lost puppy?

"What happened?" Joie asked

"I went to military school," he replied.

"Did military school have steroids?" Raven asked.

"Oooohhh, so they put you on that shit?" I said.

My friends looked at me shocked.

"No! No, I didn't."

Hunter came to us.

They were saying something but I didn't listen.

Hey did you see the look Alexy was giving Hunt? _Yeah?...Cupid? _Hell yeah! _Oh they will not know what hit them._

"What's with the look?" Izzy asked.

"Oh nothing," I said innocently.

"She has one of her plans," Hunter groaned.

"Just don't blow up the school," Raven said, "That's my job."

I nodded, smiling deviously.

Why do our friends look horrified? _I don't know._

* * *

**this chapter took a while because it deleted half while I was typing**

**oh and I have a new story called Welcome to Sweet Amoris**


	10. Chapter 10

**me: boys**

**Nathaniel: what now**

**me: i want to do a spin-off to this story **

**Kentin: don't**

**Castiel: great just great**

**Dawn: will I die in it**

**me: maybe**

**Raven: Mercy doesn't own anything so just start the d*** story**

**everyone:...**

* * *

It's been two weeks.

I was in the cafeteria waiting for the others when Alexy came to me.

Oh and just so you know I ditched the glasses for the time being.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I-I kinda need your help," he said sitting down.

"With?" He looked around and then back at me.

"There's a boy I really like and I'm not sure if he likes me back. Most of the guys in this school are straight."

"Who's the guy?" I asked smiling.

"I may, kinda, like your brother..." My lips twitched up into a small smile.

_Holy shit! Alexy likes him! _Calm down...

"Really? Well I guess you should know...he's bisexual. And he may have a crush on you."

Alexy's eyes widened.

Then the others came.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked.

I smiled. "Just nothing. Oh, and Hunt the light's green." His eyes widened.

The rest of the day was pretty lame.

Until I bumped into this girl.

"Sorry..." She looked new here.

"My name is Deborah. Can you show me around since I'm new here?" Her voice was overly sweet.

"I, uh, um, yeah, whatever...tomorrow..." And with that I hurried away.

Something about her just doesn't seem right.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness**

**i didn't know what to do with this for the longest**

**anyway i will try and update soon**


End file.
